


BAD GIRLS

by joyyjpg



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyjpg/pseuds/joyyjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"History will hate us, but they'll never forget our names." Cruella/Ursula crime AU fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAD GIRLS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



> for AnnieVH -- I hope you enjoy it! I used your "crime and criminals" prompt, which is, of course, perfect for these two. 8tracks link will be uploaded after the reveals.

 

 

  
**BAD GIRLS** \- Cruella/Ursula crime AU playlist.  
10 tracks. 37 minutes. [download link](http://www.filedropper.com/cruellaursulamix).

Ursula and Cruella meet, fall in love, and take the world by storm. Both drawn to the thrill of being bad, they cut their teeth on small-scale robberies and cons, but as their build their confidence and reputation, they move up to bigger game. They develop a taste for the finer things in life -- silk sheets, diamonds, cocktails, and fast cars. They lure rich men into their web and leave them high and dry before they ever know what hit them. They leave a trail of broken hearts and empty bank accounts in their wake. They run cons at the poker tables of Vegas and rob banks like a modern Bonnie and Clyde. They find themselves at the top of the FBI's most wanted list, but they're too good, too quick to be caught. They party like celebrities and live dangerously. They have no plans of going down, but if they do they'll do it just as they do everything else: on their own terms, side by side, and in style.

**01\. Trouble** \-- Neon Jungle  
_I don't look for trouble, but trouble looks for me_  
_and it's been waiting around corners since I was seventeen._  
_They say, "here comes a hurricane, trouble is her middle name,"_  
_But I don't look for trouble, trouble looks for me._

**02\. Art Deco** \-- Lana Del Rey  
_Club queen on the downtown scene, prowling around at night._  
_You're not mean, you just want to be seen, want to be wild._  
_A little party never hurt no one, that's why it's alright._

_A little party never hurt no one, no you and me_  
_we were born to be free._

**03\. Joy Ride** \-- The Killers  
_It's getting close to sundown over the Sierra,_  
_stranded with the heatwave, burning with desire._  
_She was standing on the sidewalk looking for a nightlife,_  
_talked about the real thing and drove into the fire._  
_Headlights on the highway, the desert wind is howling,_  
_rattlesnakes and romance are spilling with the rain,_  
_candy apple red dress bleeding when she kissed me,_  
_heaven in a ragtop, takes away my pain._

**04\. Fire Meet Gasoline** \-- Sia  
_It's dangerous to fall in love, but I want to burn with you tonight,_  
_there's two of us, bristling with desire, the pleasure's pain and fire._  
_So come on, I'll take you on, take you on,_  
_I ache for love, ache for us._  
_Why don't you come a little closer, so come on now,_  
_strike the match now, we're a perfect match,_  
_perfect somehow, we were meant for one another._

**05\. Not Gonna Get Us** \-- T.A.T.U.  
_Starting from here, let's make a promise,_  
_you and me, let's just be honest,_  
_we're gonna run, nothing can stop us,_  
_even the night falls all around us._

**06\. Hit and Run**  -- LOLO  
 _They never saw us coming til they hit the floor,_  
 _they just kept begging for more._

_You always liked the taste of blood, and I get off when I point the gun._   
_It's so good to have someone to be so bad with._

**07\. Million Dollar Bills** \-- Lorde  
_There's nothing I want but money and time,_  
_million dollar bills and a tick tick tick tick._  
_There's nothing more cruel than only nine lives,_  
_a limit in spite will do the trick trick trick trick._  
_We can leave the house, lead the party,_  
_go drown the colors of our minds and watch the cars go._

**08\. Bad Girls** \-- M.I.A.  
_Accelerating fast I could do this in a second_  
_Looking in the rear view swagger going swell_  
_Leave them boys behind kisses leave em just to kill_  
_Shift gear automatic damned if I do_  
_Who's gonna stop me when I'm coming through_  
_What we got left is just me and you_  
_If I go to bed baby can I take you?_

_Get back, get down_  
_Pull me closer if you think you can hang_  
_Hands up, hands tied_  
_Don’t go screaming if I blow you with a bang_

**09** **. Beautiful Thieves** \-- A.F.I.  
 _If we run this light, take a little life  
_ _no one will care at all.  
_ _We can burn it and leave, for we are the beautiful thieves  
_ _No one suspects at all, no one suspects_

_Are we running toward death?_  
_I have met him times before, he adores us like the rest_  
_Oh, even if we're discovered, just be sure to wear your best_  
_We will surely make the covers._

**10\. The World is Not Enough** \-- Garbage  
_People like us know how to survive,_  
_there's no point in living if you can't feel the life._  
_We know when to kiss and we know when to kill._  
_If we can't have it all then nobody will_


End file.
